Perspective
by rockhotch31
Summary: While not being able to play baseball due to a minor injury, my continuing OC Zach Hotchner is dealt a much deeper personal loss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest with all of you. I had the working theory for this story in my head for a couple of months. But then real life kicked this one up to a new level. A level I struggled with mightily; even seeking the guidance of my mentor.**

 **Just on FYI; for those you that follow this story, you know Freddie Freeman is a teammate of Zach's. In real life, he's married to Chelsea and they have a young son named Charlie. Just so you know the players in this chapter upfront; because they will play an early role in this chapter.**

 **Once again, and with deepest regrets, I must acknowledge that all rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. I think all you of have figured out by now how I feel about them.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

On a Tuesday day off for Zach, he and Caleigh sat at the kitchen table eating dinner with ESPN on the TV waiting for the announcement of the All-Star game players. "Do you think you start?" Caleigh asked.

"Hell no babe; there are too many veteran catchers that the fans will vote in; starting with Buster Possy of the Giants." Caleigh looked at him. "Yeah, the Braves media and front office put up a lot of noise." He shook his head. "I'm not counting on anything. Joe Madden is going to go with veterans; not rookies."

ESPN announced the National League All-Stars that the fans voted in. Buster Possy was the starting catcher. "Nailed it," Zach smiled at Caleigh.

"I hate when you're always right," Caleigh shot back.

"And when Madden announces the rest of his line-up, Yadi Molina from St. Louis will be the second catcher," Zach said.

ESPN put up the rest of the National League All-Stars line-up. Zach looked at Caleigh with his bullshit smile, putting in another bite of the chicken he had grilled. He pulled the fork out with flare, looking at her.

"Again; I hate it when you're right."

"I know babe. But Cal, it's five days off for us," he smiled.

"I like you not being appreciated for your play," Caleigh smiled back.

"Jeez babe, go straight for the heart shot." Caleigh laughed.

"What about this weekend with Amelia's baptism?"

"All of us players get to take our spouses on two road trips per year. I've already got you cleared for our three day road trip to D.C.. After the Astros will probably kick our asses at SunTrust."

"Zach, D.C. is home; I can go there anytime. Chelsea and I want to go to Denver. And Chicago later in August. And her folks are going to take care of Charlie. We've already planned it out."

"So how the hell are you going to get to D.C. for Amelia's baptism?"

"Hello Zach," Caleigh said. "I'll drive and, because you now have five days off, I can bring Lex with me and we can enjoy some family time." She snuggled up to him, pulling her plate off the table. "At home: our home."

"No way," Zach said.

"Zach?"

"There is no way I'm letting you make that nine hour drive alone."

"I'll have Lex," Caleigh smiled.

"That would lick to death anyone that would take advantage of you at the stops you have to make. Dad and Uncle Dave would absolutely kill me."

Caleigh smiled at Zach. "Why I love you; you worry about me. But loves, I'm a big girl; and Lex and I can make the trip together. Plus we'll have a vehicle while we're home."

"Take the truck."

Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek. "That gas guzzler? You going back home in my vehicle. Suck it up."

"God, I hate arguing with you."

Caleigh laughed. "You just hate losing an argument. You've got too much Hotchner in you."

"True that," Zach smiled, kissing Caleigh.

"Actually Zach, I'm leaving Wednesday with our usual stop in Gastonia. I need mom one on one time Thursday. Jack has already agreed to take Lex."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "You're going to abandon me while we get our butts kicked by the best team in baseball?"

"Something like that," Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too babe," Zach growled.

Caleigh smiled, rubbing Zach's back. "At least you and Jack get some time together with him being batboy this weekend in D.C. playing the Nats."

"One thing at a time babe," Zach smiled. "You and Lex get home safe. Then I'll enjoy Jack."

Caleigh kissed Zach. "We will; and I'll get Jack there Friday for Aaron and Beth."

-00CM00-

Like Zach predicted, the major league leading Houston Astros kicked the Braves butts in their two game series. Zach looked at Andy on their flight to D.C.. "That wasn't fun."

Andy smiled. "Hell Cob; I'm glad I'm facing the Nats tomorrow night." He looked at Zach. "You and I know their line-up. The Astros?" Andy shook his head. "I'm damn glad I missed that buzz saw with our four man rotation."

Zach smiled. "You and me both bro; I've got you."

"I know Cob," Andy smiled. Andy pitched a four hit shutout Friday night against the Nats. Zach homered; twice.

-00CM00-

The family was in their seats when Zach came up to bat in the second inning Saturday night. Aaron, Beth, Dave and Caleigh and her family.

Max Scherzer let go of an inside fastball that sailed on him. "Cob! Look out!"

Zach had just enough time with Max's warning to turn his back. The pitch landed in his upper shoulder area near his neck. He collapsed to the ground. Caleigh bolted out of her seat with Aaron joining her. "My God Aaron his spine," she said. Mike put his arm around his sister. The stadium went silent.

Jack bolted out of the dugout, once again being Braves' batboy with the Nationals buy in. Brian Snitker missed pulling him back in. Matt Kemp, in the on deck circle, nabbed Jack as Brian and Jeff Porter, the Braves' head trainer sped past them.

"Jack," Kemp said, rubbing his chest. "Let Jeff do his thing. He's the best." Jack looked at him. "I gotcha buddy," he smiled. "And your bro." Matt knelt down on his knee and held Jack close.

By the time Porter and Snitker got there, Zach had rolled on his back. Matt Wieters, the Nationals catcher looked at him. "Stop moving Cob."

"Look Cal," Mike said. "He's moving around," hugging her closer.

"I'm OK," Zach said sitting up as Porter got to him.

"Cob?"

"I'm OK Jeff," Zach said.

"Where'd you get hit? Exactly?"

"Jeez Jeff, I think you can find it," he pointed to the spot as Scherzer joined the group.

"You OK Cob?"

Zach smiled at him. "I'm good; thanks for the warning."

"So you aren't going to kick my ass like you did Jose?" Max asked.

"Naw man; we're all good. I know that one got away from you," Zach smiled at him.

Porter rubbed his hand across the spot just above Zach's uniform shirt. "Yup, you found it Jeff," Zach said, wincing in some pain.

Potter looked at Snitker, shaking his head a bit. "It hit the major muscle coming out of the skull just at the start of the shoulder. This isn't going away overnight. It's going to take some time to heal."

Snitker looked at the homeplate umpire, pulling his line-up card out of his back pocket. "How much time do I have blue to get Flowers warmed up?"

"As much as you need Skip," Angel Hernandez said back as Porter got Zach standing.

"Thank God," Tom softly said. Caleigh shook her head at Mike while Aaron rubbed her back, holding Beth close with his other arm.

"Cob, are your fingers in your right hand tingling?" Porter asked.

"No, they're good," Zach said, heading for the dugout. He saw Jack with Matt. "I'm OK bro," he smiled, wiggling Jack's helmet. Matt rubbed Jack's chest a bit more and smiled at him.

"Go with Jeff Jack," Kemp smiled.

Zach acknowledged the Nationals crowd that applauded him walking off with a tip of his baseball cap as he headed into the dugout. Skip pulled off Jack's helmet as Jeff headed Zach to the lockerroom with Zach putting his arm around Jack.

"You OK Z-man?"

"It hurts like hell JP. But we'll get through this," Zach smiled at Jack, rubbing his shoulder. Jeff rubbed Jack's head as they walked into the locker room.

###

 **A/N: I've got some yellow highlights to explain. ESPN is the premier sports network here in the States; via cable or satellite TV. The Astros are the MLB team in Houston.**

 **Joe Madden is the Skipper of the Chicago Cubs. I hope you all know by now that the manager, aka coach, aka boss of a baseball team is called the Skipper. The Skippers for the All-Star teams are the managers that had their teams in the World Series. Which is the final play-off game series to determine an MLB Champion.**

 **On deck circle is where the next batter in the line-up warms up while the player bats before him. I think you all by know that "blue" means one of the umpires.**

 **I'm gonna get you internationals educated in baseball one way or another. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm just gonna do this now and cover my tracks once.**

 ***sets out case of tissue boxes***

 **Yup; I'm gonna do that.**

Chapter 2

Zach and Jack walked out of the tunnel from the visitor's locker room as their family anxiously waited. Caleigh ran to Zach. "Are you OK?"

Zach smiled at her, accepting her hug. "Easy babe; I've got a bitch of a knot in my shoulder muscle coming out my neck. And I'm on the ten day disabled list, compliments of Doc Lourie. And how bad they iced me up has made me stiffer than a board." He kissed her. "How are you?"

"Don't scare me like that again," Caleigh said, lightly slapping his arm, as Beth pulled Jack towards her for a hug.

"Thank Max for that babe," he smiled, kissing her cheek, looking at his dad.

"Since you didn't kick his ass," Aaron said, "I'm assuming….."

"Dad, the pitch sailed on him. I recognized it immediately. And it was his fastball; Max shouted a warning to me. That just didn't give me enough time to react." Aaron looked at him. "Dad, when Max is pissed at you, he throws at you; but never near your head. And with his normal control, he doesn't miss." Aaron gave his son the Hotchner intent look; slightly below the glare. Zach smiled. "He always throws his change-up at you when he's pissed. It's easier to dodge at 85 miles per hour than his nearly 100 mile an hour fastball. He's pissed; but he gives you a chance. And he's not going to hurt you."

Aaron smiled, pulling him into a hug as Caleigh let him go. "I'm glad you kids are getting the down time."

Zach smiled at him, releasing the hug. "I'm not going to bitch about it," he smiled, kissing Beth's cheek and giving her a hug. "I just need a hot shower to get the knot out of my neck that they put in with their fricking ice." He shook his head at Rachel, reaching to hug her. "You medical pros need to learn some things."

"Icing down that spot was the best for it Zach," Rachel smiled, moving to look at the area. "But yes, before you go to sleep tonight, take a short shower, and I mean short my son," she glared at him. "That will take out the stiffness and let you get some sleep. Warmth will make that area swell with the broken blood vessels that cause bruises. And make sure that spot stays covered tonight to keep you comfortable. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Zach looked at Tom. "Doc Laurie gave me the same sermon ten minutes ago. But I know who not to argue with." Tom smiled, nodding his head. Mike and Bub laughed.

"Wise decision," Dave said, pulling Zach into a hug.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Zach and Caleigh joined Aaron, Beth and Jack at the eight o'clock church service at the Hotchner's home church in the Annandale. Caleigh had transferred her membership from St. Andrew's to St. John's. Aaron and Beth both could tell Zach was hurting a bit as he sat down in the pew with them.

"It's good to see you two," Pastor Jon brightly smiled at the couple as he ushered out the parishioners from their pews. "Don't you have a game this afternoon with the Nationals," he asked, looking at Zach.

"I took the day off," Zach smiled, "with the Braves' blessings."

Caleigh smiled at Pastor Jon. "Lisa and Pete's daughter is being baptized today. We're Amelia's godparents."

"God's blessings on Amelia," Pastor Jon smiled to the couple. He looked at Zach. "Enjoy your day off."

I'm going to," Zach smiled.

Pastor Thiel, the second minister at the church for the growing congregation was at the back of church, also greeting parishioners, was a bit more of a sports wonk than Pastor Jon. "How's the shoulder Zach," he asked after greeting Caleigh.

Zach smiled. "You don't want to see the bruise Pastor."

"At least with the All-Star break, you won't miss that many games being on the ten day disabled list."

Zach smiled. "I think that was part of the plan Pastor. And Caleigh and I get a little down time."

Pastor Thiel smiled. "God guides our lives."

"Been in on that message for years Pastor," Zach smiled.

Thiel rubbed his upper arm. "Take care of yourself Zach."

"Thanks Pastor," Zach smiled.

-0CM00-

Pete and his family looked around the large Catholic cathedral of Father Jimmy's parish in Georgetown, carrying Amelia in her infant car seat. "Welcome to the bigs my daughter."

Zach smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. "Go big or go home Big Dog." Pete just shook his head at Zach. Zach lightly laughed, rubbing Pete's shoulder.

"How's your neck Cob?" Pete asked, setting Amelia down in the car seat, softly loosening the straps around his sleeping daughter. He smiled; gently pulling her out to put her into a smiling Zach's arms.

"Good enough for this my friend," Zach smiled, holding Amelia close with Caleigh rubbing his back.

"You two need something like this," Lisa smiled.

"We're talking about it," Caleigh smiled back.

"You got your Master's Degree? What's there to talk about?"

"My husband's job and the days it demands," Caleigh volleyed back.

Lisa shook her head. "I hear that loves," she smiled. "It takes two to raise a child."

Dave greeted Big Pete and Marissa that shook their head at the massive Cathedral. "Our boy runs with some wonderful people," Big Pete said to Dave.

"Jimmy is honored to do this for your family," Dave smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "He's sorta vested into your family through Zach and Caleigh." He looked at Marissa. "And with size of your family, with the kids and the grandkids, you need the space," he smiled more.

The Stanlovsky family numbered nearly forty in attendance. The family, with Aaron, Beth and Jack there as well smiled as Caleigh held Amelia while Father Jimmy baptized her. Lisa's family, including Caleigh's family made those in attendance number nearly sixty.

Big Pete and Marissa shut down the restaurant that Sunday to their customers to host the family celebration. And the food Marissa had prepared along with Johnny, one of Pete's older brothers behind the bar, provided a wonderful afternoon for all involved.

Pete walked up to Father Jimmy. "How much do I owe you Father?"

Jimmy smiled. "Just make sure that quietly sleeping munchkin knows her Uncle Dave."

"He didn't," Pete snarled.

"Pete, my son," Jimmy smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "I think you need to get to know Dave better," he said. "Or talk to your best friend," he nodded at Zach.

Pete stuck out his hand. "Thank you Father Jimmy." He smiled, shaking Jimmy's hand. "We all run with some good folks don't we?"

"Yes we do kid," Jimmy said, rubbing Pete's shoulder more. "And I need to fill my plate a bit again," he smiled. He whispered. "And maybe get another beer," he winked.

"I'll join you," Pete smiled.

-00CM00-

Monday night, Aaron, Beth and Jack sat around the table eating dinner. Zach and Caleigh begged off in joining them wanting some "alone" time. Jack didn't buy in; but he got overruled. Aaron's cell buzzed on the counter. Jack rolled his eyes at Beth as Aaron moved to answer it.

"Gone again," Jack mumbled at Beth.

"Hotchner," Aaron answered. He listened and shook his head. "Zach's cell number is ….."

Beth looked at him when the call was finished. "Aaron?"

He shook his head. "Zach's friend Jake Whitten lost his battle with cancer this afternoon. Pastor Thiel wants to talk to Zach about Jake's funeral service."

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't end. Death always wins."

###

 **A/N: My original story was Zach getting hurt and dealing with his injury. What I didn't plan on was a young man from my church, at age 25, passing suddenly after his seven year battle with cancer. Fictionally, he and Zach would be about the same age and know each other from church.**

 **I went to my mentor and asked if I was wrong to include this in this story. Obviously, I've changed the name. She said, "Run with it; and honor that young man's courageous fight."**

 **I'm gonna do that.**

 **Doc Lourie is the Atlanta Braves team doctor. As in Dr. Gary Lourie.**

 **A change-up is a pitch that is made to look like a fastball. But is not thrown with the velocity of a fastball.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *points to tissue case***

Chapter 3

Jack finished his dinner, grabbed his plate, cleaned it off and put it in the dishwasher. "Can I go for a bike ride?"

"Sure buddy," Aaron said. Beth looked at him. Aaron looked back at her with eyes that begged to understand his play. "Make sure you wear your helmet."

"Got it dad," Jack said, heading into the garage.

Aaron shook his head at Beth. "When this happens, Jack needs perspective. And after what happened to Haley, he goes to Zach first."

Beth smiled. "Brothers understand."

"And hopefully with a strong dose of Caleigh," Aaron smiled at his wife.

"I think Jack is bunking there tonight," Beth smiled.

Aaron smiled. "With Lex there? You think?" he smiled more.

Beth smiled. "I'll walk up with a bag for Jack later."

Aaron kissed her. "Better you than me right now."

"Aaron?"

"I'll take care of Jack later in the week," he said. "But for now, I can't go out with the team; and neither can Dave. I'm texting Cruz."

"Good call; the boys are going to need the both of you," Beth smiled. "But Aaron, Jack needs your attention now, not later."

He smiled at Beth. "I love you. Bro and Sis get him through tonight. He's your and mine tomorrow."

"I'm in," Beth smiled. "You know better."

"Yes," Aaron smiled, kissing her, "I do."

Jack rode up the driveway and braked his bike, getting off on the right side of the three car garage. He lifted up the cover of the security panel on the outside facade of the door and punched in the security code. As the single door opened, with the other side being the double door, he crouched down to get in with his bike. He understood how much Zach took care of his home's security; better than anyone. Putting the kickstand down on his bike next to Caleigh's car, he pulled off his helmet after unclipping the safety strap and hung it on his bike's handlebar.

Caleigh, hearing the garage door go up, along with Lex, looked at Zach. "It's Jack," he mouthed, still listening to the pastor. Caleigh went towards the garage door as Jack came in, pushing the button to drop the garage door back down.

"Hey bro," Caleigh said.

"Hi," Jack said.

Caleigh pulled him to her as Lex stuck her nose into his ribs. Jack rubbed Lex's head. "I know it hurts Jack and brings up a lot of bad memories."

"Mom didn't have a chance. I know that now. But Jake fought so hard," Jack moaned into her chest, hugging her tightly crying.

"Yes Jack, he did. We honor that. That's what your brother is talking to Pastor about," she said as she got Jack into the home.

"Pastor, while I'm on the DL, albeit a short stint, I'm required to be with the club, especially since we have a home game on Friday. You know I'll make a phone call and see what I can do. Even with taking off Sunday, I'm sure they'll understand. But until I get their approval, I can't commit to anything as much as I want to. And there's Mike's schedule to consider as well. I want to honor my friend; I really do. Our whole family does. But you're gonna have to give me, and us, some time."

"I understand that Zach," the Pastor said.

"If I don't get back to you tonight, it will be first thing tomorrow morning Pastor. I promise," Zach said.

"The Whittens understand Zach," Thiel said. "With you being on the DL, this just all played out with Jake's final wishes. Let me know when you can."

"I promise Pastor," Zach said. "Talk to you soon."

Caleigh and Jack looked at him. Zach shook his head. "While Jake's motto was 'giving up is not an option' a couple months ago he gave Chance an envelope." Caleigh and Jack looked at him.

"Chance?" Caleigh asked, hugging Zach.

"Jake's brother; they were close," Zach said. He held the embrace for a minute, taking in her comfort. "And Jake recognized the new chemo treatments weren't working," he said looking at her. "He died from lung failure." Caleigh rubbed the tear that ran from Zach's eye. Jack wiped his tears.

Caleigh let Zach go. Jack burrowed into Zach.

Zach hugged him. "I know Jack; it hurts. I'm hurting too. But a little perspective bro." Jack looked at him. "God called Jake home when I'm the DL. We can honor his final wishes. I just gotta make a big phone call bro. Can you find something to watch on Netflix while I make that call?"

"Zach, how are you all going to sing _Hallelujah_ without Jake?" he asked, wiping more tears. Six months after Zach had met Caleigh, she along with Zach and her two brothers had sang an altered version of the song with Jake ala the Canadian Tenors with Celine Dion in each of their home churches. Both congregations marveled at their performance.

Zach softly smiled at Jack. "That's because Jake requested something different."

"Bro?"

Zach smiled. "In his letter to Chance, he said he didn't care what time of year it was. Cal, Rachel and us guys singing _While Shepherds Lately Watched_ last Christmas Eve, when he couldn't join us going through chemo, again, touched him. That's the song he wants us to honor him."

Caleigh shook her head. "A Christmas song?"

"Cal, what's the last line?"

"To die to live and not alone for me," Jack said. "It touched me too." Zach rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "You going to do it Zach?"

"Bro, why I gotta make a phone call," Zach smiled at him. "Find something on Netflix but keep the volume down."

Jack smiled. "They just added Rogue One."

"I'll join you after I talk to Skip."

"I've got my side including Mike," Caleigh smiled.

Jack looked at them. "Yes, you're spending the night here," Zach smiled. "Beth sent me a text. She's bringing up a bag for you."

"I won't start the movie until you're done talking to Skip so we can watch it together." Zach winked at Caleigh. "What about dad?"

"Jack?"

"I sorta need him too."

"Bro?"

"Zach, I'm not four. But we're both sorta hurting right now. I remember Jake. He always supported us."

"Dad and Uncle Dave called Cruz. The team is in the office all week. They want to be around for us."

Caleigh moved to hug Zach again giving her husband spousal support. Then they both dialed to make their phone calls. Jack let Lex out. Fifteen minutes later, Caleigh and Jack were finishing Uncle Dave approved movie watching popcorn as Zach called Pastor Thiel.

Beth and Aaron had just come in the door with Jack's bag for the night. Caleigh smiled at them.

"We're a go Pastor," Zach reported. "Our family is honored to give Jake his final wishes." Aaron set Jack's bag on the first step as Lex attacked them wagging her tail. Aaron and Beth rubbed down the beloved family pet with smiles.

"How's it going?" Beth asked as Caleigh came around the corner

Caleigh smiled. "All of us honor Jake the way he wanted." She looked at Jack carrying in the popcorn bowl into the living room, tossing a piece to Lex. "And the kiddo says he isn't four any more. I think he's good," she smiled.

Aaron smiled as he and Beth entered with Beth rubbing Caleigh's arm and Aaron kissing her forehead. Jack had the movie paused, ready to go. "Do you mind if we crash the party?" Aaron asked.

Caleigh smiled. "You know better dad. Your sons are hurting. And they need their dad."

"Told ya," Beth smiled at Aaron.

"Just a few seconds more," Zach said to Jack. Caleigh went into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels as Aaron and Beth sat down on the couch together. Zach and Caleigh moved to join them. "Houston," Zach said, looking at the couch, "I think we have problem."

Aaron pulled Jack onto his lap. "Really dad"

"Really. It's family time."

"OK dad."

"Jeez, when did you become a load?" The rest all laughed. Jack looked at him. "Dad, I don't want to see Jake at the wake," he said, leaning back into his dad's chest.

"You don't have to buddy."

"Thanks dad. But I do want to say good-bye to him."

"Jack?" Beth asked.

"He was my friend too," Jack softly said. "When he and Zach were going up to the teen's room for their Bible study time after church when Zach was in high school, I was going upstairs to my Sunday school class. Jake always talked to me. A little kid; he was nice to me. I honor that like all the rest of you."

Aaron rubbed his head. "It means wearing a suit bud."

"All the more to honor Jake," Jack said.

"Thanks bro," Zach smiled.

Jack hit the play button sliding off Aaron onto the floor. Caleigh pulled a pillow off the couch for him to sit on as she and Zach sat down. "Thanks sis," Jack smiled. Lexie cuddled up to Jack.

The Hotchner family watched the movie, sharing the popcorn bowl around.

And remembering a cherished friend and his hard fought battle. Just like those in the movie.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Dave came up the steps to the upper tier of the BAU towards his office. He stuck his head in Aaron's door, seeing him working on reports. "Gotta second?" he asked.

Aaron smiled. "You know better. And I know you want an update on the boys," he smiled, nodding his head at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Dave sat down, putting his briefcase alongside the chair. "And?"

"The news of Jake's passing was tough on both of them."

"Including Jack?"

"Jack shared with all of us having family time last night so I could be there for my sons that Jake was always friendly to him back in the day when he and Zach bonded."

"So you had both of them to take care of?" Dave asked.

"Actually Dave," Aaron smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, "Beth and I didn't need to take care of either one of them. Zach is an adult; as much as it hurts, he understands. And has a wife to comfort him," Aaron said. Dave smiled. "Jack informed all of us that he's not four anymore."

"He's not," Dave said.

"Don't remind me," Aaron said. Dave smiled. Aaron shook his head. "While Jake battled so hard, he knew that battle was ending. He could feel it. He gave his younger brother a letter for his final wishes." Aaron outlined the details.

"So the family is singing?"

Aaron nodded his head. "The Braves gave Zach an extra day for he, Caleigh and Lex to drive back; Mike is off Wednesday and Thursday, his weekend."

Dave rolled his eyes. "What they do to protect and serve." Aaron pointed at Dave.

"His shift Friday is afternoons. He doesn't have to be on duty until three."

"And Jack?"

Aaron shook his head. "He's passing on the wake. 'I won't see Jake like that'. But he wants to go to the funeral to honor his friend."

Dave smiled. "Aaron, I'll say it again. You raised two fine sons."

Aaron smiled. "I'm pretty proud of them as well." He looked at Dave.

"I'll be there as well Aaron."

"The boys will love that; and need that. Thanks Dave."

-00CM00-

During the All-Star game that night, Major League Baseball honored the _Stand Up for Cancer_ movement. Each player held up a card honoring cancer victims or survivors. Ender Incarte, Zach's teammate and the only Braves' member to make the squad, held up his to the camera.

 _JJW passed yesterday at 25YO. After 7 year battle._

Zach, watching the game, pulled out his phone and sent Ender a text. _Thank you my brother_.

Caleigh looked at Zach, being her husband's rock through his grief. "Skip filled in the rest of my teammates babe," he smiled.

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *points again***

Chapter 4

Dave and Aaron went down the steps together on Thursday at two-thirty. The rest of the team was waiting on them. "How are my guys?" Morgan asked. Cruz came into the Bullpen. They all knew what was happening.

Aaron smiled. "The boys are good. We had family night Monday. Zach is starting to heal up following his mother-in-law's regime of heat and ice. Thank God for the family nurse." He smiled. "And his wife being a rock is taking care of the other hurt."

"I'm assuming since you're leaving early," JJ said, "you two both are expecting the wake to be huge."

"We know we'll have to stand in line with Beth not getting home until four. That's when it starts," Aaron answered.

"And Jack," Cruz asked.

Aaron smiled. "Jake was his friend. But he begged off on the wake. He'll be in church tomorrow though for the funeral."

"Who's going to watch Jack while you're at the wake?" JJ asked.

Aaron smiled at her. "He is going on twelve JJ. Beth and I trust him to stay by himself. And he's staying with Lex."

"Or he and Lex could go next door. Will is off today. And maybe Jack could use the distraction with Henry. Michael will be all over having Lex around," she smiled.

"We'll give him the option," Aaron smiled back.

"Take care of your sons Aaron," Cruz said. Hotch looked at him. "Aaron, I don't give a damn how big he is or that he's a pro athlete. That oldest son of yours needs his dad in times like this just as much as his younger brother."

JJ smiled at Tara. "I think the big boss has bought in on the profiling homework," Tara smiled at her with a wink. Cruz shook his head.

"They're right," Reid said.

"No statistics Doc," Rossi asked.

"Other than me adding the boys might need their Uncle Dave as well?" Reid asked with his usual casual smile.

Morgan looked at Rossi. "The kid just punked your ass Big Dog," he brightly smiled.

Garcia spoke up. "Perspective peeps; a much too young man lost his life to cancer."

"After bravely battling it for seven years." Aaron rubbed her shoulder. "Thank you Garcia."

Morgan shook his head. "My bad."

"Thank you luvs," Dave said, kissing Garcia's cheek. "Why I'm leaving as well at this time," he smiled at Reid, "and won't be here tomorrow."

"See you all Monday," Hotch said.

"Enjoy the downtime you two after the funeral," Cruz said.

Aaron smiled at him. "I will when I get the text Saturday that Zach and Caleigh are back in their southern home." Cruz rubbed his shoulder with an understanding smile.

The team watched Hotch and Rossi walk out the door together. "I wish we could do something," Garcia said. "It's so sad for them. They need to feel love too; especially the boys."

-00CM00-

As Aaron predicted to his team, by the time the Hotchner and Greystone families, with Dave riding with Zach and Caleigh found parking spots near the funeral home, there was already a line outside the building.

The group walked up together and joined the line. "Thank God the weather broke," Caleb said, wearing a suit and open collared dress shirt like the rest of the males. "This would have been brutal yesterday." A storm front the night before had brought welcome relief to the northern Virginia area from the usual summer heat and humidity.

Nearly an hour later, they all got to the family. Caleigh and Zach were first. Caleigh moved to Anne, Jake's mother, and pulled her into a hug, whispering a few words of comfort and moved to John, Jake's dad. Anne looked at Zach and tears formed in her eyes.

Zach tightly pulled her to his side and looked at her and John, who was releasing his hug of Caleigh. "God guides our lives. I got a minor injury." He looked towards Jake's open coffin. "My friend fought a courageous battle for seven years and still graduated from college. I thank God my very minor injury allows us," he smiled at Caleigh, "to be able to be here to honor my friend and his courage. And our family will do that tomorrow." He looked at them. "For your family. My injury is nothing compared to his battle."

"Thank you Zach," Anne said, hugging him.

Zach kissed her cheek and moved to John, giving him a hug. "We all get it. You know there's a line outside; keep it moving. See you tomorrow Johnny."

"Thanks man," John said. "And Zach…" Zach looked at him. "Tell your teammate thank you. We needed down time Tuesday night from processing all this so we watched the All-Star game together," he slightly smiled.

"Already done man," Zach smiled. "Ender was honored to do it."

After greeting Chance and his financé, Zach and Caleigh walked arm in arm to Jake's open coffin and paid their respects. Zach rubbed the side of the coffin. "Rest well my friend; you fought the good fight. You humble me. Welcome home. Look up my mom and give her a kiss for me." Caleigh rubbed Zach's back as they moved on to greet the rest of the family.

The family left and went to the church to practice with Nadine. Jake had specifically asked for her to play. She was just finishing up with Dan Larsen that would sing the _Lord's Prayer_ like he did at Zach and Caleigh's wedding.

Dave smiled, sitting in the back pew of balcony with Aaron and Beth. "I like these front row seats."

"Big Dog," Zach smiled at Dan. "Ya wanna help us all out on the last one?"

Dan smiled. "You know better."

An hour later, the two families pulled into the neighborhood. Zach looked around, recognizing vehicles. "What the hell is the team doing here?" Zach asked, looking at Dave.

"Probably doing a little payback," Dave smiled. "And support."

The three of them walked into Zach and Caleigh's home to the team all there and the kids with Lisa trying to calm down Amelia who was crying horribly as Pete was cutting his mother's large pan of lasagna for Jack and Henry. "What's up with her?" Zach asked, looking at Lisa.

"She just had her dinner but won't burp." Zach pulled his suit coat off. JJ took it from him with a smile. Caleigh grabbed the dish towel hanging from the fridge door handle as Zach reached for Amelia. Caleigh put the towel over Zach's shoulder as he took Amelia into his arms.

But the time the Greystones entered the home Amelia yawned, out-stretched her right hand and promptly feel asleep on her godfather's shoulder. "Thank you," Pete smiled at this friend.

Zach smiled back at him and looked at Dave. "Don't start," he commanded, taking a drink of his beer.

"I'm not saying a word," Dave winked at Mike. They clinked the bottle necks of their beers together.

Between the large pan of lasagna that Mama Stanlovsky prepared for the families mourning Jake, plus Big Pete and Joey sending along their fantastic garlic bread and the pizzas the team ordered, they all ate well.

Morgan looked at Hotch. "I was an ass in the Bullpen today. Mama called me out. She was right; it's perspective. I get it," he said and then smiled. "And we wanted to help you all out."

"Thanks Derek," Hotch smiled.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Zach, Caleigh and Lex walked into Aaron and Beth's home a little after eight-thirty. Lex flew up the steps towards Jack's room. Sniffing the air entering the kitchen, Zach smiled at Beth giving her a kiss. "You know me too well; scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Yes, I sorta do," Beth smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You need comfort food," she smiled, rubbing his chest. "But you're on English muffin toasting."

"Yes ma'am," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Father Jimmy walked towards the church a few minutes before eleven the next morning wearing his clerical collar. He held the door open for Lisa and Pete, carrying a sleeping Amelia in her car seat. The four of them headed for the steps to the balcony of the church. And usher cut him off. "Father, I'm sorry. The balcony is reserved for the vocalists and their families."

"My son," Jimmy smiled. "We're part of that family. And why we're here to support them as they honor this courageous young man." The usher handed them a service folder with a smile and a nod. The group went up the steps. They walked into the balcony area to see the Hotchner and Greystone families sitting in two of the first three pews. Dan and Jenn Larsen were sitting in the third pew and smiled at them and slide over in the pew to make room for them. Dave was sitting in the first one with the Hotchner's. Jimmy reached over Rachel to touch Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at him. "You OK?"

Jack smiled at him, sitting between Aaron and Beth. "Yeah, I am Father Jimmy; thanks for checking on me," he whispered.

The service that Jake wanted was beautiful and moving. It opened with the first four verses of his favorite Easter hymn. Jimmy marveled at the voices, including Jack's that sang the Easter song _I Know My Redeemer Live_ s. Nadine, by Jake's request to play, smiled at the families in the balcony singing along.

Pastor Jon read the Bible verses Jake had selected. When he got to the Gospel lesson, asking the congregation to rise, he said, "This reading will also serve as Pastor Thiel's sermon text." He read the Gospel verse of John 11:25. "I am the Resurrection and the life. He who believes in me, though he may die, he will live." The congregation sat and sang the final four verses of the opening hymn.

Pastor Thiel moved to the sermon pulpit and looked out over the over-packed church. "It's all a bit confusing isn't it? An Easter song in July?" He smiled. "That was Jake's faith. And what he wanted."

"Jake lived by his motto for seven years of giving up is not an option. We honor that being here today. But Jake also knew that his end was coming near when his fourth round of chemo treatment wasn't working. That's why we are here to honor that as well. Jake did not give up; he just understood the odds. And we honor his faith in his selection of the Gospel passage he wanted for a sermon text." Pastor Thiel smiled, slightly shaking his head. "I didn't dread writing this young man's funeral sermon." He looked to the congregation. "In all honesty," Thiel smiled. "Following Jake's faith; he made it really easy for me. If you look at your service folders you'll see my sermon theme is 'Which holiday? And in July?'" Thiel smiled. "This was how special Jake was."

Pastor Thiel expounded upon the verse Jake selected, correlating it to the Easter holiday. He talked about Jake's courage and his long battle with cancer, going through chemo so many times yet, achieving his goal of getting his college degree. Thiel smiled. "I think back to a couple years ago. I had just joined to serve this congregation as its second pastor. Jake got to sing a special song with a wonderful family." He smiled more. "Being members of the congregation, you can hear those voices from the balcony. But you can't see them. Pastor Jon and I can from our view in the altar area. We can clearly see into the balcony." He lightly laughed. "As Jake sang the first verse alone, Caleb rubbed his bald head." Mike rubbed Bub's shoulder as Zach, his around Caleigh's shoulder, lightly swatted Bub's leg with a smile.

Jack leaned over and looked at Zach. "Really?" he whispered.

"Only Bub bro," Zach smiled with a whisper back. Jimmy rubbed Caleb's shoulder with a smile.

Thiel looked at those gathered. "So guess what other holiday Jake wanted today?" He smiled. "Yup; Christmas. Because this strong, fight so hard young man knew that without Christmas, there is no Easter. That child born would be our Savior." He paused. "A year ago, that special family that Jake sang with, sang a song on Christmas Eve here at St. John's and later at St. Andrew's, part of the family's home church in their Christmas Eve candlelight service. Jake couldn't sing with them, coming off another round of chemo. But he asked that family to do that today. They're about to do that."

"And while it's a Christmas song, please listen; listen carefully to the last phrases of the last verse. It is Jake's faith; his life. 'The way into my heart; unasked; unforced; unearned'," Thiel emphasized the last three words. "To live and die and not alone for me. Jake knew his Savior and his saving promise. Jake is now home with all the other angels," Thiel said, and then looked into the balcony at the Hotchner boys. "I'm sure he's greeting some special ones." Beth rubbed Jack's back, putting her other hand on Zach's thigh, giving it a rub.

Thiel looked at Jake's family. "I know you take comfort in that." They all nodded. He looked at the congregation. "Losing someone that fought so, so hard is tough. Especially with Jake being this young. We will all shed tears. And rightly so; because we hurt losing this special young man."

"But then, rise up and honor this young man's courage. For Jake; honor his courage with his great fight. And most importantly, his faith." He left the sermon pulpit and sat down in the chair on his side of the altar.

Zach, Caleigh, Mike, Caleb and Rachel went to the microphones in the balcony. Ed, the church's PA expert smiled at them at his station at the other end of balcony from the organ and piano. Nadine started the opening strains on the piano of _Where Shepherds Lowly Knelt_. Ed put the corresponding video on the church's altar screens as they sang. Father Jimmy just shook his head listening to their voices doing the third verse acapella.

Pastor Jon finished the final portion of the funeral service with Dan doing his amazing version of _The Lord's Prayer_ with Nadine.

After giving the final blessing, Pastor Jon looked at the congregation. "This hymn was Jake's final wish. With his friend singing the first verse."

Zach sung the first verse of the hymn that was sung at he and Caleigh's wedding. Which Jake and his parents had attended. _In Christ Alone_. Caleigh rubbed his back as he sang. She, Rachel, Mike and Caleb joined in on the next verses with Dan taking over the tenor voice on the next verses. Zach sang his usual baritone. Nadine played the organ with Rachel playing the piano.

Jack buried his head into Beth, shedding tears. Zach wiped one from each eye when they finished. Caleigh rubbed his back, wiping one of hers away as well. They weren't the only ones in the balcony. Lisa cuddled her daughter closely to her, wiping away hers.

Zach looked to the heavens and pointed. _Welcome home bro_. Caleigh rubbed his back more as they sat down together.

The Pastors looked at each other, nodding their heads at each other.

###

 **A/N: There are many amazing versions of** _ **Where Shepherd Lowly Knelt**_ **on YouTube. My favorite and the one I reference in my head in writing this story is the one performed by the University of Utah's choir.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group in the balcony waited as Jake's closed coffin was wheeled out of the church. They all stood up to honor him as the coffin was slowly wheeled down the middle aisle of the church with his family following him. Zach wiped a tear. So did Jack taking Dave's handkerchief.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Jack whispered, handing it back to him.

Once the Whitten family left, Dave looked at Zach and softly said, "You going to the graveside service?"

Zach shook his head. "We need to get on the road," he answered in the same tone, "and get to our southern home. The Braves had no problems with me taking today off. But I've got to be there tomorrow night. Cal and I need to get on the road to Gastonia, spend the night, and then make the push home. And I want to beat rush hour traffic this afternoon. I'm hoping to leave before two."

"Can I come along?" Jack asked. Zach and Caleigh looked at Aaron and Beth.

Pete and Lisa looked at Aaron and Beth. "We're going down the first weekend in August. I won't miss that legends weekend," Pete said. "Before the Nats came to town, I was a Braves fan as well. And of course," he smiled, "Zach has me hooked up."

"Guy's weekend," Lisa said, rolling her eyes. She smiled at Beth. "It'll be girl's weekend at Caleigh's house."

Jack looked at his dad and Beth. "Guy's weekend? Come on," he pleaded.

"You won't be bat boy," Zach pointed out.

"That's OK," Jack smiled.

Pete smiled at the Hotchner's. "We have no problem bringing him home." Lisa nodded with a smile.

Beth looked at Aaron who softly growled. "On one condition." Pete and Lisa looked at them. Aaron smiled. "We pay for your night in Gastonia on the way back home."

Zach looked at Pete. "Stan, I'm begging you. Do not try to make the drive back in one day on Sunday. Especially with Amelia being so young. And then throw Jack into the mix."

Rachel looked at her niece and her husband and jumped in. "Zach's right; don't try to make a nine hour trip with a two month old like you originally planned. Take another day of vacation on Monday," she said. She smiled at the Hotchner's with a point. "Good call."

"I give up," Pete softly smiled.

Aaron looked at Beth. She rubbed Jack's shoulder. "I think we need to get home and do some quick packing for you buddy," she smiled at him.

The rest in the balcony smiled their approval of the plan and then shared quiet good-byes with the couple.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh pulled into the other Hotchner driveway in northern Virginia with Lexie in the backseat of Caleigh's car. Zach deeply eyed Jack coming out of the house with his backpack. "You do know I've got a road trip starting next Thursday?"

"I know," Jack said. "I just wanna be there and spend some time with Cal and Lex." He stuck his backpack that included his iPad Zach and Caleigh had bought him for Christmas into the backseat of the vehicle.

"Good answer," Caleigh smiled.

Zach grabbed Jack's bag that his dad brought out. He looked at Beth. "Packed light you did," he smiled.

"Your Jedi Master has a washer and dryer," Beth smiled back.

"Good answer," Zach smiled, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. Caleigh hugged Aaron.

"Thanks you two," Jack said, hugging them both. "I'll miss you. But I just need this right now. I just wanna be with Zach after losing Jake."

"We understand," Beth smiled, pulling him into a hug. "And why we support this buddy." Zach and Aaron shared a deep hug.

-00CM00-

Jack and Lex were soundly sleeping together in the other double bed of the hotel room in Gastonia. Lex had gobbled down her kibble as the other three hit the local McDonald's that Jack wanted. Jack looked at Zach, about to shove in his sixth Chicken McNugget. "McDonald's isn't a bad memory anymore," he smiled.

Zach nuzzled up to Cal in the darkened room. "So much for the romantic night I had in mind," he whispered.

Cal softly giggled. "Remember what happened the last time?"

Zach softly laughed as well. "Just as I'm getting it on, I got a cold nose on my butt from the mutt wondering what the hell I was doing to her mom." They both laughed at the memory and then quickly feel asleep with the emotions of the week taking their toll.

-00CM00-

On the flight from Atlanta to Los Angeles to play the Dodgers, Zach called Caleigh. "Hi babe," he smiled.

"Hi you," she smiled. "What's it like to be back playing baseball?" Zach had played his first game that afternoon against the Chicago Cubs in Atlanta after coming off the disabled list.

"It's great to be back," he smiled. "How's Jack?"

"Bored. Zach, Jack likes it here but he needs a little freedom. He's enjoying the pool we put in but he needs to be social and get out on his own. That's his age."

Zach smiled into his phone. "Then babe, take him tomorrow and buy him a bike; one he can grow into a bit. We can afford it. Call it an early birthday present. And he'll have one there in his second home. Just don't forget a helmet."

"First off Zach, you think I'd forget the helmet?"

"My bad."

"Secondly, getting a bike that is put together involves a run to Walmart. You know how I feel about going there."

"But babe, you can charm one of those employees to put the already put together bike into the back of the truck that you'll take since I rode to the stadium before we left with Andy."

"You still owe me big time," Caleigh said.

"Babe, I'm starting a west coast road trip. Don't remind me what I'm missing."

Caleigh smiled. "Love you too."

"And babe, let Jack have a little freedom to go to the park down the road. He's an FBI agent's kid. He knows what not to trust. And how to handle it."

"That is not my worry Zach. I know Jack is now old enough to recognize a bad situation."

"So what's your worry?"

"Dealing with Walmart customers down south. The staff I can handle."

Zach smiled. "Cal, just have a blind eye and be your charming self. And hang tough my love. It's for Jack."

-00CM00-

Jack blew down the driveway on his new bike of his southern home with his helmet on and a big smile on his face. A block away, two boys his age came around a corner on their bikes. One boy smiled at him.

"You going to the park?" one boy asked.

"Yeah; I'm Jack. Mind if I tag along?"

"Hi Jack," the boy smiled back. "Not at all; but you're not from around here."

Jack shook his head as they pedaled their bikes. "I live in D.C. with my parents. But my brother and his wife live down here and I'm visiting them." The three boys rode together to the park. Jack noticed the other boy slightly twisting his hand as he rode. They put their bikes into the bike rack, hanging the helmets on the handlebars.

"I'm Rashad," the one boy smiled.

"Hey Rashad," Jack said. Jack noticed the other boy still slightly twisting his hand back and forth.

"This is my friend Miguel," Rashad said. "He's got autism. That's why he twists his hand in a new situation."

"New situation?" Jack asked.

"Going to the park is something we do almost every day. You're making the situation new in his world by joining us. Just give him time. And he's a great friend," Rashad smiled.

Jack shook his head. "You are an amazing friend as well," he smiled at Rashad. "Hi Miguel," he smiled at the boy.

Miguel looked at Rashad. Rashad smiled at Miguel and nodded his head with his bright smile. "Hi," Miguel softly said.

Jack smiled back. He noticed the soccer ball in the net bag Miguel had around his back. "Do you play?" Miguel nodded. The boys took off for a grassy, open area of the park.

While taking a break, drinking water at a fountain in the park, enjoying the shade, Rashad looked at Jack. "Why does your brother live down here?"

Jack smiled. "He plays for the Braves."

Miguel's head shot up and he looked at Jack. "We're both huge fans," Rashad smiled. "Who's your brother?"

"Zach Hotchner," Jack said, beaming with pride.

"Catcher," Miguel said. Jack noticed his hand stopped twisting.

"Can we meet him some time?" Rashad asked.

"Sure," Jack smiled.

-00CM00-

Two hours later, Jack, hot and sweaty, blew into the home through the garage door. "Cal?" Jack bellowed. "Where are you? I'm hungry!"

Caleigh came down the steps. "I was cleaning your bathroom. Dude, hit the toilet when you pee."

"Sorry Cal," Jack smiled. "My aim is like Zach's during the day. At night…" he let his voice trail off.

"Harder try Jedi," Caleigh smiled. "Did you have fun?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder

Jack brightly smiled. "Yeah, I did. I met a couple guys to play soccer with. I hope we can be friends."

Caleigh looked at him. "Hope?"

"I'll explain during lunch," Jack said, looking at her. "I'm really hungry."

Jack was eating his second grilled cheese and looked at Caleigh. "Miguel has autism. It took him some time to get comfortable around me. And he didn't talk to me other than to say hi and good-bye. Except for when he found out who Zach was. He and Rashad are big fans."

Caleigh smiled. "That's the way autism is Jack. You were new in his routine."

Jack smiled. "Rashad explained that to me. He was the other kid. With your master's degree," Caleigh smiled at him with a wink, "can you tell me more about autism? I'm sorta proud of you Cal."

"I'm sorta proud of me," Caleigh smiled back. And then explained the effects of autism to Jake.

"So that's why he twists his hand?" Jack asked. Caleigh nodded with a smile. "He knew what position Zach played. He said it. But just the one word. And I noticed his hand stopped twisting."

Caleigh smiled. "Because watching the Braves is probably part of his routine. Jack, autistics can be highly intelligent. In most cases, they just can't communicate that intelligence. It sounds to me like Miguel has a less debilitating form of autism than most kids." Jack looked at her. "Number one, he can ride a bike. Number two, he has the foot eye coordination to play soccer. Autism is mainly affecting his communication and social skills."

"He's pretty good at soccer," Jack smiled.

-00CM00-

Six days later, Rashad and Miguel were waiting in the park for Jack. "Jack?" Miguel asked.

"He said he would be here today," Rashad said. He looked off to the spot where they all entered the park and noticed Jack biking up with another person with him on his own bike. "Whoa," Rashad said, pointing for Miguel to see. Miguel's hand started twisting. The Hotchner brothers put their bikes in the rake, taking off their helmets and walked up to the boys.

"Hey Rashad," Zach smiled. "Nice to meet you." They shared a handshake.

"Awesome to meet you Cob, errrr Zach," he slightly smiled.

"Cob works man," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Miguel looked at Jack. "Miguel this is my brother Zach," he smiled at Miguel. Both the brothers noticed his hand twisting.

Zach smiled at Miguel. "Nice to meet you as well Miguel. I hear you're a big Braves fan."

"Why JW on spikes?" Miguel asked.

Ever since Jake passed, Zach took a special white pen before each game and put Jake's initials on the heel of each of his black spikes. Zach softly smiled at him and crouched down. "A good friend of mine died a couple weeks ago from cancer. We went to the same church. He was a little older than me and had courageously battled that disease for seven years." Jack watched the discussion, admiring Zach's gentle explanation to Miguel. "I do that to honor him."

Miguel held out the hand that usually twisted for a fist bump. Zach softly smiled with a gentle bump back. "Come on guys," he smiled, standing up. "You got some soccer to play."

-00CM00-

The two boys and their parents joined Pete and Jack at the Friday night game Pete came down to see, compliments of Zach. With Miguel's autism, they were in John Schuerholz's suite. It also included early access to the stadium to watch the Braves in batting practice. The parents got a ton pictures with Rashad, Miguel, Jack and the Braves' players on their digital cameras. Zach gave Miguel and Rashad a ball signed by the entire team as well as one from him.

Miguel gave the balls to his mother and looked at Zach. His hand stopped twisting. He raised it for a fist bump. "JW," he said.

"For JW," Zach smiled, giving him a bump.

The Braves won 9-2. Zach homered twice; each time pointing to the skies and then the suite. John Schuerholz smiled at Miguel as Jack and Rashad shared high fives. Miguel joined in on the high five fest.

Rashad looked at Jack. Jack looked at Caleigh. "Routine," he smiled.

"Yup bro," Caleigh smiled, rubbing Jack's back. The rest in the suite smiled as well.

-00CM0-

Rashad and Miguel's parents brought the boys to the house Sunday morning to thank Zach, once again, for his generosity. And to meet Caleigh and let the boys say good-bye to Jack.

Miguel got out of the car and noticed Lex. His hand started twisting. His dad looked at him. "Miguel, who does the dog look like?"

"Em."

"That's right," Pedro smiled. "Just like Uncle Ernesto's Emily. You love Emily."

Caleigh made sure Lex was sitting next to her. Zach made the introductions. Miguel walked up to the dog, his hand still twisting. "Her name is Lex," Caleigh smiled.

"Lex," Miguel said. Lexie held up her right front paw for a handshake. She got a Miguel fistbump. Lex gently stood up and licked his face. Miguel petted her head.

As Pete buckled in Amelia's car seat in the backseat, the good-byes were tough.

Miguel leaned against his mom twisting his hand. She gently put her arm around him. Rashad cried into his mom's chest as the car pulled away. Jack wiped tears in the backseat.

 _Almost like a couple weeks earlier,_ Jack thought. _But these friends will be waiting for me next summer_ he smiled to himself, taking the tissue Lisa offered him, blowing his nose.

 _Mom I hope you've met Jake_ Jack thought and then relaxed.

Pete looked at Lisa with a smile.

 **#####**

 **A/N: Yup; I sorta did it to you all again. I wanted to honor a friend. This how I do it in my world.**

 **I cannot begin to express my thanks to two very special people. The first is my mentor. With her once again sage advice, I hope I did this right in her eyes. *Knightly bow***

 **But my mentor, you don't get the headline position for this story.**

 **That goes to my OK Teacher. I said it before; I'll say it again. When she's on her summer break, I use her. And probably in her world, abuse her. :D I told her my mentor's advice. She offered to read this one, taking in my mentor's advice. And then did two proof readings. Two.**

 **But here's the real rub. My original write of this final chapter didn't work with her. And she gently gave me her professional knowledge. My usually final happy chapter was not accurate. Especially in dealing with autism.**

 **The chapter you all just read was because of her. Being a teacher and knowing a lot more about autism than I do, she changed the total dynamic of this chapter. And through her advice, she got me pointed in the right direction.**

 **Honestly? I'm more proud of this chapter than the original one I wrote.**

 **I owe that all to my OK Teacher. And I've got ammo for next summer to work in the "original" chapter I wrote. In other words, the realm of these stories is not going to end. But did you really doubt that? :D**

 **No Star Wars thing for my OK Teacher. She's not into that.**

 **Just thank a teacher for me in honor of my OK Teacher every chance you get.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews; and the following or favorite alerts.**


End file.
